


One More Time

by BigDumbBaby



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, and, and i fell in love with it, its a rarepair, just a rlly short thing based off a request i got, thx goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigDumbBaby/pseuds/BigDumbBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo takes Kageyama onto a Ferris Wheel, but Kageyama is terrified of heights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Time

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT EVEN IS THEIR SHIP NAME???? I VOTE TOBITETSU

“Hey!” Kuroo squeezes Kageyama’s hand and points at the Ferris wheel, “Let’s get in line for that!” 

Kageyama eyes it, towering menacingly over them, and looks at the ground. “Wh-what about something else?” 

“No! Couples are supposed to go on Ferris wheels together!” Kuroo smiles at him and pulls him into line. 

Couples? On Ferris wheels? “What do couples do on Ferris wheels?” Kageyama can’t grasp the concept of it. 

“You know, like kissing, holding hands, cuddling, that sort of stuff. I guess maybe some couples that are a bit more daring may do some… other things.” Kuroo gives him a suggestive smirk and Kageyama ducks his head to hide his blush. Kuroo only lets go of Kageyama’s hand to give a guy their tickets. 

He guides Kageyama by his wrist and eases him into the seat next to him. Kageyama nervously taps his foot when the car jerks into motion. 

“You alright?” Kuroo looks at him with concern etched in his eyes. Kageyama nods and crosses his feet to keep them from tapping. 

“I’m fine.” 

“You sure?” Kuroo takes Kageyama’s hand gently presses a kiss to his knuckles before lacing his fingers through his. 

Kageyama nods again and stares at the floor. 

“Woah, Tobio, look, you can see everything!” Kuroo taps Kageyama’s shoulder, “We aren’t even that high up yet!” Kuroo sounds excited, so Kageyama steels himself and inches closer to the window. He chokes on a gasp that escapes his throat and quickly sits back down next to Kuroo. His hands are clammy with an anxious sweat. 

“Woah… are you really okay?” Kuroo rests the palm of his hand on his back, rubbing calm circles into his back. 

“Y-yea, just don’t feel good…” 

“Is it your stomach?” 

Kageyama tenses again when the car jerks as the Ferris wheel comes to a stop to let passengers off. 

“Are… Are you afraid of heights?” 

Kageyama stills and squares his shoulders, holding his head high. “Of course not!” He lets go of Kuroo’s hand and crosses his arms. “I said I was fine!” 

“Tobio, you’re shaking.” 

“Sh-shut up!It’s cold out.” 

“It’s 98 degrees out, Tobio.” Kageyama scowls at Kuroo and as if for good measure, scoots to the window and peers out of it. 

“S-see?! I said I was fine!” Kuroo wraps his arms around Kageyama’s middle. He’s got tears welling in the corner of his eyes, and his jaw is quivering. Kuroo presses a few gentle kisses to his ear.

“Please don’t force yourself, Tobio. It makes me upset when you don’t tell me when something is wrong.”

“U-upset?”

“Yea, if I was hiding something from you, wouldn’t you wonder if something was wrong?”

Kageyama thinks for a minute and turns around to face Kuroo. He gently grips onto his shirt and takes a shaky breath. 

“I-I’m afraid of heights.” He admits. 

“Sorry I forced you to come on here with me.” Kuroo ran his hand down Kageyama’s back, pulling him into his chest. “Just sit like this for now, okay? You can close your eyes, it’s almost over.” 

Kageyama does just that, closing his eyes and letting the gentle thumping of Kuroo’s heartbeat calm his. “Sorry, Kuroo, I disappointed you.”

Kuroo smiles and presses a kiss to the top of Kageyama’s head and tightens his grip on him. “Why would I be disappointed? You came on here with me even though you were afraid, didn’t you?” 

Kageyama sits up suddenly, still clutching Kuroo’s shirt and gives Kuroo a very red-faced determined look. 

“K-k-kiss!” 

Kuroo looks at him surprised, Kageyama isn’t one to ask for things, much less displays of affection. Kuroo happily obliges, pressing a soft kiss to Kageyama’s lips. 

He smiles when he pulls away, and Kageyama’s got a shy frown worrying his brows. 

Kuroo licks his lips, “One more time?”

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me if u liked it ok love u thx


End file.
